iPod Tag Challenge: Vulnerable
by ZashleySilver
Summary: Why are you smiling?" she asks. "I don't know. You just make me smile." I got tagged AGAIN! this time by the also amazing Zashley.Jashleyfan1! Some Troypay, Ryella, Chadella, and Jaypay inside! COMPLETE!


iPod Challenge: Vulnerable

**_Invisible – Taylor Swift_**

I have to hear you talk about her all the time. You always talk about that girl you like. And as much as I care for you, I don't want to hear it. It isn't about me.

I want you to be talking about me non-stop. I always want to be on your mind, the one person who makes your heart melt. But I'm not.

The girl you like probably doesn't even love you like I do! She probably doesn't care about your interests, or opinions, or would ever hide her true feelings for you so you'll be happy.

That's not her, Ryan. That's me. Too bad you can't see.

_(This one was a Ryella baby!!)_

**_The One – Vanessa Carlton feat. Stevie Nicks_**

Every summer I come back home. I never have to, but I do it for you.

I hear what you're like when I'm not home. You are the Golden Boy. Everyone loves you and you get what you want. That's why I love the summers at home: you want me.

You work at my family's club. I see your face brighten when you see me walk out to the pool. Mine does too. I know you want me. I want you too. But you're the Golden Boy; you can get whatever you want, and whoever you want.

I know you want me. I want you too. But I just need to know that I'm the one for you. Am I the one for the Golden Boy? Can I be the Golden Girl? You're girl?

_(An agnsty Troypay)_

_**Still There for Me – Corbin Blue & Vanessa Hudgens**_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sharpay screamed, as Gabriella's cheese fries landed on her chest.

"I'm so sorry!" Gabriella said, trying to take it off. But Sharpay only shoved her off and ran away. Everyone gave Gabriella a glare; she had no right to do that to Sharpay. Who cares if it was by "accident?" Gabriella panicked and ran off too.

She stopped at her locker and panted. "That was good out there," someone said. She turned to see Chad smiling.

"Why are you talking to me? Everyone hates me for doing that to Sharpay." She said, a tear leaving her large brown eyes.

Chad came over and put his hand on her shoulder. "Then I must not be part of everyone." They smiled. They were always there when they needed each other. That's true love.

_(How could I do a song by Chadella and NOT make it a Chadella?! I mean seriously!) _

_**Pop Princess – The Click Five**_

Jason watched the blonde beauty walk on stage. The seniors were having an open mic event at their end-of-the-year picnic. Sharpay was singing her own song, without Ryan, and without the Sharpetts.

Jason may not be the shiniest sparkle on Sharpay's dress, but he knew when he liked someone. And he knew he had a huge crush on Sharpay. She'd never consider him though – she only had eyes for Troy Bolton. But Jason was ok with that. As long as he got to see her everyday, he was fine. As long as he could hear her sing or even speak, he was fine.

As she sang, Sharpay looked over at Jason. He smiled lovingly at her, and she winked at him. That just made Jason smile more. He knew he'd never get Sharpay, but he knew they had something. She was his princess.

_(A Jaypay; hope it makes sense)_

_**Underdog – Jonas Brothers**_

Ryan knew right from the start. He knew from the moment she passed by him to get to her knew seat in homeroom, that she was the one. He knew she was better than all of this; than East High and its wildcats. She was worth so much more, and in due time would get it.

This was before she auditioned for the musical. This was before anyone else gave her a second glance. He knew she was going to change the world; everything. And you know what? He was right. Gabriella Montez ended the separation of clicks, and expanded people's minds. This was only the first step for her, though.

He knew it. Ryan just knew it.

_(A kinda strange Ryella) _

_**Thunder – Boys Like Girls**_

We lay on the damp grass together late at night. You're gazing at the stars, while I'm just gazing at you and your beauty. You're singing your favorite boy band songs quietly, while our fingers fiddle with each other.

This is my side of you; the side no one else sees. To them, you're the dramatic, hyper, loud girl they've come to know. And I love that part of you.

But I also love this part of you. To me, you're the calm, quiet, and most sentimental girl I've ever met. When you're with me, you say I'm like you're shooting star. I say you're like my rain. But you're also my thunder.

_(A fluffy Troypay!!)_

_**My Wish – Rascal Flatts**_

Chad wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her how he loved her, how he much he wanted to kiss her pink lips, how much he just wanted to hold her small body in his strong arms, and how he just wanted to spend forever with her.

But growing up, he was too much of a wimp to do it. He'd known her forever, and never once told her how he felt. And he no longer could. Because she was married.

He caught up with her after the ceremony.

"Congratulations. I'm . . . happy for you." he said. She said nothing. "Are you not happy?"

"I just . . . always wish I'd be you." Gabriella said.

Chad sighed. "Me too."

_(A Chadella that I don't really like too much)_

_**When You're Gone – Avril Lavigne**_

He was gone. Nobody really understood why . . . except for her.

She knew. He wasn't just a dumb person like everyone thought; he had a mental illness that he tried to live through. But one day it was too much and it over powered him. And now he's gone.

They had been best friends. Secret best friends of course. Even after the clicks ended, no one found it fitting that they were friends. So they had to do it behind everyone's backs. And as bad as she felt for lying to people, being with him made it ok. So everyone was confused as to why she was reacting the worst.

They'd always ask why, and she never explained. Until one day, when she just felt to alone not to be with anyone.

"He wasn't just my best friend." Sharpay said, thinking of him. "I loved Jason. And now . . . he's gone."

_(Sad Jaypay)_

_**My Best Friend's Hot – Dollyrots**_

"Whoa," I think aloud. We're all hanging at the Lava Springs pool. You and the other boys are playing in the pool, and I'm tanning and watching.

Can I help it? I always just say when I stare at you it's only because we're best friends and you humor me. And that's true, but there's more.

"Staring much, Gabs?" Sharpay says in my ear. I look at her and she's smirking.

"Psh, no." I say, trying to seem interested in my magazine. And as I read, I look over the top of the pages and see you again.

Ryan, I'm sorry. You're my best friend. But boy, you're hot.

_(Lol I really love this song with all of my fav couples, but I can see it with Ryella most!!)_

_**Vulnerable – Secondhand Serenade**_

Troy smiles at her. Sharpay looks up and smiles at him.

"Why are you smiling?" she asks.

"I don't know. You just make me smile." He says, making her blush.

"Have I ever told you you're amazing?" she asks.

"No. But it's nice to here." Troy says, taking her hand in his.

She looks down at their intertwined hands. He knows she is nervous. He knows she is nervous yet excited about starting something with him. She looks back up at him and smiles.

They start to walk through the park. "You're really special to me, Sharpay." Troy says.

"You're special to me to, Troy; really special." She says, getting goose bumps on her arms. Troy notices this instantly.

"Don't worry. I'm nervous too," he whispers, leaning down and softly kissing her.

Sharpay smiles at him. Troy looks down and smiles at her.

"Why are you smiling?" he asks.

"I don't know. You just make me smile." she says.

_(Another fluffy Troypay ((hearts))!!)_

* * *

_Heyy peeps! So, obviously, I got tagged again! And I'm totally cool with that, because I think this one is a LOT better than my first attempt. And I want to thank the amazing Zashley.Jashleyfan1 for tagging me. And now, the moment of truth: _

_I tag . . ._

_**KatieMalfoy19 **_

_**XoXoSharpayXoXo**_

_**Danny Phantom SG-1**_

_**XxAshleyT FanxX**_

_**EvilEmmaEvans**_


End file.
